


Coming Home Soon

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babies, Drabble, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Uli makes her daughter a promise.





	Coming Home Soon

Her mouth quivers, threatening Uli with a fresh new cry. Her skin has been rubbed a raw pink, but she can still smell the birth and blood. Pergie hovers nearby, wiping her hands on a dirty washcloth. 

“Well done, Uli,” she praises. “You just rest up now.”

Pergie circles their small house: boiling more water, depositing bloody rags into a pile, and pulling the dirty sheets from under her body. Uli alternates between listening to her working and watching her daughter's facial expression. 

“You have a father and brother,” she promises. “They’ll come back with stories for us. Then you’ll have a name.”


End file.
